


flowers

by kiyala



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crack, Durincest, Incest, M/M, in which Thorin is exasperated by his nephews, stupid dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are baffled by flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> a silly idea that became a Valentines Day fic x)

The first time they notice it is in a town of men, where everything is big and strange. It's the first time they've left the Blue Mountains to travel with Thorin and they're both filled with wonder, looking around, wide-eyed, trying to take everything in at once.

Thorin finds work as a blacksmith, but does not yet allow Fili or Kili to help. They have their lessons, he reminds them, and leaves them with their books while he goes to work.

There's only so long that either of them can stumble over Ancient Dwarvish texts before their attention wanders. Kili wants to go out and see the town. Fili knows that they will both stand out, and that Thorin will be displeased to find that they've abandoned their books in order to wander the town. Still, when Kili gives him a pleading look, there's little Fili can do.

This is when they discover just how strange men can be.

They value their well-made weapons and delicious food, yes, but when Fili and Kili see a young man presenting a girl with a bunch of flowers, they're confused.

"Flowers?" Kili asks, frowning.

"But flowers die." Fili strokes his growing beard in thought. "What could it mean?"

To their greater confusion, the girl looks utterly delighted, and gives the young man a kiss.

"Clearly," Kili observes, "it's a good thing."

They notice it again, barely five minutes later with another couple further down the street.

"I do not understand," Kili admits, folding his arms across his chest. They stand against a wall, out of the way of the passing humans, who spare them nothing more than a glance as they walk past.

Fili sighs. "Me neither."

They spend a great part of their afternoon puzzling over flowers. Fili suggests that they go out to the fields just by the edge of the town, where flowers grow wild and colourful all over the place.

Sitting at the edge of one of the fields, Kili picks at the flowers, a thoughtful look on his face. Fili watches him, trying to read his brother's thoughts from the furrow of his brow, the curve of his lips.

"I suppose humans give flowers to those they love," Kili says at length. He holds a fistful of them out to Fili. "Here. I love you."

Fili's lips twitch into a smile as he accepts the flowers. "Thank you. I love you."

Kili peers at him curiously. "How do you feel?"

"Happy, I suppose." Fili looks down at the flowers in his hand. "I do like hearing that you love me. I just don't know what to do with these flowers, now. I could display them, I suppose, but they'll wither soon enough. It makes much more sense when people give each other jewellery. If they want a sign that will constantly remind each other of their love, it would make much more sense if it was something that lasts."

Kili smiles at that, pulling his necklace out from where it's tucked beneath his shirt. There's a pendant on it that Fili made for him; Fili has a necklace too, with a pendant made by Kili.

"I suppose so. Still, I feel we should do something with these flowers, before they wither. Seeing that I've already picked them."

Fili hums in thought. "I have an idea. Come here."

Kili does, allowing FIli to turn him around. He raises an eyebrow as he feels his hair being untied. Then Fili runs his hands through it, tugging gently, and Kili shuts his eyes with a sigh.

"You love it when I do your hair for you," Fili murmurs.

"I love when you touch me, in general," Kili replies honestly.

Placing a hand on Kili's shoulder, Fili kisses the side of his neck and lowers his voice. "I know you do."

Kili shivers, his lips curving into a smile. "Let's not get side-tracked out here, where anybody could see."

"Later, then," Fili promises.

Kili is silent as Fili returns to his task, braiding the long, dark hair with the kind of efficiency that comes with daily practice. Kili rarely wears braids but when he does, he likes letting Fili do it, just for the feel of his brother's nimble fingers in his hair.

"There," Fili says, sounding pleased with himself. He puts the braids over Kili's shoulders so he can see. "What do you think?"

Kili laughs with delight when he sees the flowers that have been braided into his hair. "That's a wonderful idea. Let me do the same for you."

It takes Kili much longer and the braids are messy and uneven. Fili declares that he loves them anyway. They walk home together, extremely pleased with themselves, to find their uncle already there, pacing back and forth, looking stressed.

"Where have you been?" he demands, the moment they walk through the door. He pauses, and frowns. "What do you have in your hair?"

Kili smiles brightly. "Flowers. We were trying to understand why humans give them to each other so often."

Thorin raises an eyebrow. "And did you?"

"No," Fili speaks up, "but we thought that we might as well put the flowers we picked to good use."

"Good use," Thorin repeats doubtfully.

"I hadn't thought of it at the time," Kili says, "but we should have brought some flowers back for you too."

"Unnecessary," Thorin says quickly. With a sigh, he turns away. "Just… warn me, next time you decide to wander off. Even if it's to pick flowers and braid them into each other's hair."

He walks to his room, muttering under his breath and shaking his head.

Kili watches him go. "I think Thorin liked them."

Fili smirks. "Next time, we'll bring back enough for him too."

Kili looks at his brother adoringly. "You have the best ideas."


End file.
